


imagine your otp waxing each others leg

by pittoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, as fluffy as leg waxing can get i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittoo/pseuds/pittoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merry christmas i hope you all hate me as much as i do</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagine your otp waxing each others leg

Hinata was renowned for many things within the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club; he was the second shortest player despite being the oldest first year, had the brightest orange hair any of them had ever seen, could play Oasis' Wonderwall on guitar without even looking at the sheet music and sometimes he kissed Kageyama on the nose when no one was looking when really pretty much everyone had photos of it happening. There was another thing, though, one that no one really expected from looking at him - but sometimes when you're in a sports team with people and you all appreciate each other's bodies to some extent, you notice things like how smooth Hinata Shouyou's legs are.

It wasn't a big deal, really. He'd been keeping his legs relatively hair-free since middle school so it was pretty normal to him now, even when Nishinoya rubbed his cheeks against his calf because  _woah Shouyou your legs are so fucking smooth_. Yeah, he'd say proudly, they are, aren't they? He could find no fault with having such bare legs, anyway, especially when he could feel his boyfriend's lips directly against his skin where there was no hair in the way. It was great all around, honestly. _  
_

It was _so great_ that the boyfriend in question started to get maybe a little jealous, or maybe curious, or a mixture of both. Regardless, Hinata's legs were smooth enough fully to accentuate how great his legs were, slightly-toned and all - Kageyama had great legs too, he knew it because his were better and more muscular, but Hinata's just  _looked_ nicer and  _felt_ nicer where his felt rough with the coarse black hair all over them. It wasn't a problem, really, most of the time, but he couldn't help but  _want_ what Hinata had; to at least try it out, maybe, just once.

Hinata swore that Kageyama was the most ridiculous person he'd ever met. He loved him for it, sure, but he was no less ridiculous.

"I started with this," Hinata explained, showing Kageyama the pot of green warmed wax. Kageyama had, of course, managed to coax Hinata into telling him how he got his legs the way they were, kind of rubbery but nice to touch. Hinata had scrunched his face up a little, telling him he'd show him if they had the time, and impatient as ever, Kageyama  _made_  the time, convincing his parents to go out for dinner without him and inviting his boyfriend over for 'alone time'.

When Kageyama had first said those words, he had considered while sticking the pot of wax in the microwave, Hinata had expected, like, making out or frottage or something, not for not even half a minute later to hear Kageyama ask him to bring whatever stuff it is he uses on his legs. 

Kageyama scrunched up his nose. "It doesn't look very friendly." He was lain back on his bed, the blankets taken off so as not to get them messy, propped up against one of his pillows. He'd been forced to change for the same reason, practically shoved into an old even too-big for him T-shirt he must have used while helping his dad paint the fence one time, splattered with brown paint; otherwise he had stripped down to just that and his boxers, though they were protected from any accidental wax spillages by a Finding Nemo themed towel. His toes wiggled to warm up.

"I'm sorry it's not friendly enough for you, Kageyama-kun, but you asked for this," hummed Hinata, who had sat himself on his knees just to the side of his boyfriend's legs, booping Kageyama's nose with the tiny wooden stick before sticking it into the pot to mix up the wax. 

"Will it hurt?" Kageyama asked, quickly, a little too loud, his eyebrows furrowed as he started at the green stuff with some kind of apprehension, like it was about to insult him or something.

Hinata looked down to meet where Kageyama was staring, jutting out his bottom lip in thought. "The wax? Nah... It's warm, I guess, but it won't hurt you."

Visibly relaxing, Kageyama eased, reaching back to prop up his pillow so he could sit more comfortable as he peered at what Hinata was doing, adjusting the towel over his boxers to better suit his new position.

"Ready?" Hinata asked, pulling the stick from the wax slowly, examining it carefully. It had been a while since he'd used the stuff since he'd moved on to epilators and stuff, but he was pretty sure he still knew what he was doing. Fairly sure. Kageyama nodded slowly, watching curiously. He winced a little when the wax made contact with his leg, jolting slightly - Hinata only whacked his other leg in response, telling him to stop being such a baby, it's only the wax.

"Not too hot?" Hinata asked, after, spreading the wax slowly and carefully over a section of Kageyama's leg. Kageyama shook his head, mumbling out a "s'fine" but mostly too preoccupied with watching the stuff start to cover skin he wasn't used to seeing, well, covered in green stuff.

Hinata hummed, propping Kageyama's leg up slightly so he could sit cross-legged between his feet, fumbling off to the side to find the waxing strips. Triumphantly he found one and held it up, sticking his tongue in concentration out as he smoothed it over the layer of wax.

"Feels weird." Kageyama said, quietly, to which Hinata snorted, pressing his palm over the strip one last time before taking hold of it at one end, gripping the fabric between his index finger and thumb.

"Ready?" asked Hinata, tilting his head slightly to peer at Kageyama's expression. Mostly he looked... Embarrassed, not particularly apprehensive any more; maybe curious, a little. He nodded. Hinata tugged.

To which Kageyama doubled over, pretty much yelped, and caught Hinata's arm in a vice-grip.

"Ow,  _fuck_ \- Shit, _Hinata_ -" Hinata offered a sympathetic smile, "What the  _shit - you told me it wouldn't hurt_ -"

Hinata frowned, slapping Kageyama's hand away from his arm. "No, I told you the wax wouldn't hurt, stupid Kageyama! Of course the strip would hurt!" 

"Why didn't you  _tell_ me -" 

"I thought you'd know! Don't yell at me!" Hinata scowled, pulling a wet wipe from the packet he'd brought and dabbing at the now-cleared patch on Kageyama's leg. Kageyama relaxed, a little, leaning back onto his pillow, red-faced and a tiny bit teary eyed. "Better now?"

"I guess." Kageyama pouted, looking off to the side, tensing when Hinata's fingers returned to the stick in the pot of wax.

"Do you not want to do it any more?" Hinata felt kind of bad now, though Kageyama had been the one who asked for this, it wasn't really his fault, but he still felt bad. Kageyama went quiet, for a long moment; he seemed to be considering it, staring hard at the red patch of skin Hinata had just attacked. Then his eyes flit over to Hinata's own leg; the shorts he was wearing barely passed mid-thigh, nicely showing off Hinata's legs in all their smooth, bare glory and, yeah, he wanted legs that smooth, so he shook his head.

"No... Keep going," He swallowed, both hands in fists against the towel over his waist; he was tense, still, so Hinata leaned forward to kiss his nose, once, then a second time, to make him feel better. 

"Okay." Hinata nuzzled his own nose against Kageyama's before leaning back, pulling the stick out of the wax again and setting back to work.

 

"Wuuuh, Kageyama-kun, your hair is so thick -" 

After 10 minutes of this, Kageyama's legs felt raw and battered, and they didn't look much better; red in most places, tiny dots of blood peeking out of some pores here and there. Nothing major, but nothing that made the boy feel any better. Hinata wasn't helping much with that, either, getting excited over Kageyama's pain like this.

"Really, really! Look at it, Kageyama-kuuun!" At present he was trying to show him a waxing strip he'd just pulled right off his leg - he could still feel the sting, but he felt the sting in most places on both legs now anyway. "It's kinda cool, isn't it? Uwooh, you can see all the roots, too-"

"No -  _shit,_ Hinata, I don't want to see!" Kageyama complained, batting Hinata's wrist. The shorter boy pouted, pulling his arm back. 

"Aw, okay... Um, can you roll over, now?" Hinata shuffled back on his knees, giving Kageyama the room to do as he said, shuffling impatiently when Kageyama just sat there looking perturbed. 

Kageyama's jaw dropped, his heart sinking in his chest. "You're not done?"

"Halfway!" Hinata promised, giving Kageyama's hand a reassuring squeeze. "And then you'll have really really smooth legs like mine, okay? I promise! Halfway!"

"Okay." The taller boy yielded, lifting up the towel and rolling onto his front, sighing against his pillow as he tried to get himself into a comfortable position despite the way Hinata tried to move and adjust his legs from behind him. At least like this it was easier to brace himself, he considered as Hinata spread yet more wax over the back of one of his legs and pressed a strip into it. It still hurt, but it was easier to try to ignore it like this. "Um. Thanks."

"No problem, Kageyama-kun," Hinata sing-songed, pressing an affectionate kiss behind Kageyama's knee, which the latter was quick to whine about, trying to kick him even from the awkward position. "Sorry it hurts, but you did ask me to do it!"

"It doesn't... It doesn't hurt." Kageyama pushed his face into his pillow as Hinata pulled yet another strip. 

Hinata didn't look convinced. "You were crying before," He sat up onto his knees, shuffling forward between Kageyama's legs. "Are you crying now, Kageyama?"

"No." Kageyama scowled, hiding his face even further, but Hinata had crawled over his back and was breathing against his ear, now, so it was getting increasingly difficult. It wasn't a lie, really; his eyes were definitely still watering because it stung, but he wasn't crying (anymore)

That didn't stop Hinata from wiping the water away with his thumb when Kageyama finally turned his face, though; the gesture was appreciated.

 

"You look like a plucked chicken."

"Thanks."

Hinata had taken to wiping Kageyama's legs down with the wet wipes and some oil, hoping to ease off some of the stinging, or at least offer some kind of placebo that would make him stop complaining about it. "Don't look like that, Kageyama-kun. Once it goes down they'll be beautiful like mine, yeah?" 

"'Kay." Kageyama was beyond exhausted at this point. 30 minutes had dragged on too long. Way too long. Was this always going to be so exhausting.

"It gets easier the more you do it, if you wanna keep doing it," Hinata hummed, tossing the used strips away and stumbling off of Kageyama's bed to find him some soft pyjama pants. "Do you?"

Kageyama grunted, narrowing his eyes at the shorter boy as he rooted through his drawers, pulling out a set of clothes for himself. "You're sleeping over?" He asked, instead of answering.

"Uh-huh." Hinata wriggled into one of Kageyama's shirts, grinning wide as ever. "You don't mind?"

"Not that you'd care if I did," Kageyama rolled over, picking up the pyjama pants Hinata had thrown onto the end of the bed. "It's fine. I'll make us dinner later, or something."

"Hehe. Thanks, Kageyama-kun - Wait, wait!!" Kageyama paused, barely having pushed the pants above his ankles when Hinata wobbled over and grabbed his wrists. "Lemme check, first!"

"Check wh-" He was cut off midway, again, when Hinata pressed his cheek against his calf, scrunching up his face in concentration, eyes squeezed shut and all. "What are you doing-" Again, cut off, this time by a finger to his lips as Hinata rubbed his cheek enthusiastically against the still-sore skin.

"Hm. I did a good job." Hinata said, proudly, nuzzling Kageyama's leg a last time before easing back and letting the taller boy pull his pants up, red faced and highly embarrassed.

"Yeah - Yeah, whatever." Kageyama ducked his head to hide the ever-growing blush that Hinata had surely noticed by now, despite it spreading past even his neck and ears now. "Just - Just cuddle or something now, I'm not talking about this any more-"

Hinata nuzzled into his back, soon enough, when he rolled over to hide himself away more, those baby-ass-cheek legs of his hooking eagerly around Kageyama's to pull his own body even closer. "You were soooo good though, baby-"

" _Don't fucking_ _start_." Kageyama hissed, Hinata's laughter ringing clear through his ears as he tried to headbutt him even though he was behind, letting it turn into an all-out play-wrestle on the floor in moments.

He's not all that mad, he supposes, not later, not at practice the following Monday morning when half the team pet his legs the way they did Hinata's, and not weeks later when they do it again, Hinata holding his hand when he complains and doting on him if he looks too hurt.

(He asks, though, if he can do Hinata's one time.

All he gets is a nice bruise on his forehead where Hinata is shocked, accidentally sends a volleyball into his face, and nearly cries with embarrassment because "it's not supposed to be _erotic_ , idiot Kageyama!"

Kageyama's sure he'll give in some day.)

**Author's Note:**

> this better be what i'm remembered for or else what's the point
> 
>  
> 
> i refuse to read this again its not edited at all


End file.
